This invention pertains to a hammer brush holder assembly for a commutator motor which is suited for automated assembly.
A hammer brush holder assembly is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,023,803 wherein the brush support arms with their open bearing shells molded onto one end are suspended at their free end axially in mounting rails. The mounting rails are molded onto a brush support plate and pressed against the commutator by a pressure spring suspended or tension-mounted between the hammer brush supports via brushes inserted at their other end in injection-molded pockets. For axial position fixation, a specially formed end plate is mounted in a self-locking fashion onto the free end of the mounting rail which has been previously equipped with the suspended brush support arms. The brush support plate with the molded-on mounting rails for the swivelling bearing mount of the brush support arms can slide frontally into an axial housing opening by means of the cast alignment edge slots. The brush support plate is designed as a single-component plastic molding made of molding dies which can only be opened in the axial direction and similarly only assembled in an axial direction. It is desirable to assemble the brush hammer holder in an efficient manner using a minimal number of operating steps and in a sequence to facilitate automated production.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hammer brush holder which can be assembled in a fully automated production line.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the number of operating steps required for assembly of the hammer brush holders.